Rus'Mut
The primarily goliath-populated country of Rus'Mut is one of simple living, oligarchical clans, and general peace. Heavily ingrained in the culture is the idea of storytelling; the idea that all must play their parts in the individual stories, whether grand or mundane, that make up the lives of its people. The original population of Rus'Mut was 65% goliath, 20% human, and 15% elven. The country is carried by Ros uv dr' Suuduo Vu ("Him of the Mountain Face"), a rhinoceros-like Carrier of The Flock. Cities NOTE: Rus'Mut's cities are more numerous than in other nations, but they also tend to be smaller and more close-knit. R'n - The highest city. Generally a peaceful community, and welcoming of outsiders - as that's where they typically tend to arrive first. Rokorodo - The capital, and the seat of government. There's a vague sense that whoever lives here is driving the rhino. The Durahan and Aosith don't seem to mind the goliath altering the aspects of the Carrier that have no feeling, and as such, a portion of the horn has been carefully bored out, making for an "indoor" city. Udr'pug - In the crevasse of the Carrier's spine, Udr'pug is a somewhat smaller, though still appreciable village. Home to many strong warriors and young goliath athletes. Tao Kovot - The religious seat of Rus'Mut. It is only here where there is indeed a heavy focus on religion - the citizens and clans here greatly value the structure and meaning it gives to their lives. Rumvodo Knuo Dummm Undr'mok - Somewhat out-of-the-way, Undr'mok is what remains of a fishing town - refusing to give up their primary source of culture and income, they remain low, spending their days catching their bounty for themselves and the rest of the Flock. Kudur'mok - Once a harbor town, and rival city of Undr'mok. The two veer between stubborn feuding and good-natured insults. In better times, the towns would meet yearly to have their strongest engage in a tournament/festival known as the Rusboukrob, involving fishing challenges, wrestling matches, and the traditional Rus'Mut Drinking Song. Takta Sul - Originally a nation unto itself, the goliath society of honor and grace has taken up residence in the space between Suuduo Vu's ears, setting their capital eponymous city there. Larger than the usual cities across the Carrier, Takta Sul has done its best to rebuild since being evacuated. With little recourse, but somewhat resenting the fact, they have been politically absorbed into Rus'Mut, and now exist as something of a vassal state - allowing Rus'Mut to support them financially, to a degree. The residents of Takta Sul are very different from standard Rus'Mutians, and will take pains to emphasize the distance between them. Many Taktans believe the goliath of the storyteller nation to be brutes and simpletons - the very idea of government-sanctioned and publically accepted villains prompted much incredulity, and some say the cultural difference is too wide to cross. Ruk Dos - A hanging disc on several chains, Ruk Dos seems to be a haven for foreigners - a town of immigrants, Ruk Dos is only about 30% goliath, despite being officially a Taktan city. Between a city and a village - not too expansive, but well-populated. Vud Rummu - A small outcropping village arranged with each street being a lane leading around one of Suuduo's gargantuan wrinkles. Contains a school for Taktan goliath children and youths, for those more interested in cerebral pursuits. Arranged carefully in the architectural style of Takta Sul, as a place of culture. Government Current rulers: the Dun clan Sunokk Dun - Patriarch Kuata Dun - Matriarch Osbut Dun - Offspring Kadin Dun - Offspring Mokta Dun - Elder Krutu Anuman - Ancestral Speaker Local Topics -A Durahan named Crown-of-Light has recently risen to a very influential position in the capital. -The goliath hero Mukut has been apparently wandering the human nation of Vanius. Stories Category:Settings Category:Flock